Starstrukk
by SPNlovur14
Summary: This story is of rebellious party animal Kia who lives in New Jersey with her aunt goes out with her best friend the night before she was going to move to Forks so what happens when she runs into Dean, Sam, and Castiel even Jake read! Cullens come later!
1. Kia's Crazy Night begins

**AN: Last Night i was listening to Starstrukk by 3oh!3 and somehow this came into my head Yay! 3oh!3 and my best friend Lexi for showing me more of 3oh!3 okay enough of me read on! BTW: The first part is supernatural after all Twilight!:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dean, or Sam winchester oh if only if only *Sighs* i don't own Castiel, or Jacob (Whaaa!) or any of the cullens, Bella, or any of the wolves that will be in this all i own is Kia, Natalie, and Kia's Aunt Yvonne but who wants them! well anyway read on:**

"Kia put your books down!" my friend Natalie bursts through my apartment door

"Yeah hey Nat did you forget my Aunt _does_ have a door?" I smile marking my page in my book

"Yeah but I don't think she minds and tonight is your last night before you move to _Washington"_ she groans

"I know forks" I smile making a face and she laughs

"Okay imagine this were dancing and someone taps your shoulder you turn looking all sexy and it's" she glances around

"Stefan Salvatore" she smiles spotting my book

"Let's go" I jump up setting it in my bookshelf

"Aunt Yvonne I'm going out!" I call out pulling a leather jacket on over my mini skirt and cropped top.

"Or sweetie imagine Dean and Sam two for two girl!" Natalie imagines as were walking down the street

"You feeling alright Nat?" I smile feeling her forehead

"How can we put these good looks to waste tonight Ki?" she smiles

"Okay your gorgeous raven hair, caramel skin, curves, beautiful face, ocean eyes and I-" she starts but I cut her off

"Am a red headed beauty with exotic green eyes and cream skin" I finish for her

"See now doesn't that sound nice?" she smiles and we get gazes from a group of boys that pass us

"Now a beauty like you stays locked up in her room reading about imaginary hot guys not good" she scolds

"Shut up Natalie" I mumble and she laughs

"Sorry okay were here!" she squeaks as we arrive at a club named The Coffin club and I gasp

"It's real?" I murmur as she drags me to the entrance, the bouncer easily lets us in

"Sarah!" Natalie waves a blonde over and they start a conversation as I feel sick to my stomach but happy at the same time

"I'm going to go get a drink!" I tell Natalie but she's not paying attention as I run to the bar showing my fake ID and she hands me a sweet yet sour cocktail which I drink quickly ordering another one "Thank you" I smile leaving a tip and escape back out into the cool air and start my walk home when a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala speeds out of the alley almost hitting me but someone's arms wrap around my waist pulling me away and I stare in horror as it stops in front me and look into to see a guy who looks to much Dean Winchester and Castiel and tilt my head to look up at a guy who resembles Sam Winchester, these were the characters from my favorite show Supernatural, I gasp pulling away

"Who are you?" I gasp out

"Why weren't you looking?" the guy who looks Dean asks and I collect myself

"I don't know that place reminds me of something scary" I nod toward The Coffin club and the one who looks like Castiel laughs

"What?" I cross my arms over my chest

"Nothing" he shakes his head going all serious again

"Who are you?" I ask again

"I am Sam Winchester" Sam says

"I am Dean and this is Castiel" Dean says jerking a thumb toward Castiel

"I am Kia Romero" I choke out feeling a bit uncomfortable by their gazes or maybe a little to comfortable

"Kia! Kia! Kia! Kia! KIA!" Natalie runs down the street breathing heavily

"What Nat?" I ask confused of her excitement

"You'll never believe who I saw about a couple streets from here" she jumps up and down excitedly

"Natalie your either going to snap those heels or your ankle calm down" I grab her shoulders

"But guess who it was" she smiles ear to ear

"Who!?!" I exclaim a bit annoyed now

"Gerard Way!" she exclaims and I scream

"Where?!?" I freak out

"Your joking right?" I ask her my eyes wide

"Hell no!" she exclaims

"Who's Omigod-" she starts to scream but I cover her mouth.

**Okay I know Boring first chapter :p But the next chapters are a little funnier and even a little Sexier oooh la la :D So Review PLEASE!!!**


	2. Cool Rider

**I don't want people to get bored of the story so here's chapter 2 :D**

She was about to scream about Supernatural and I couldn't let that happen it would probably start something with them. It was best to leave well enough alone.

"Nat we should leave them alone" I say but she bites me

"Ow!" I cry out yanking my hand away

"supernatural!-" she screams before I cover her mouth again

"Shut up idiot" I whisper in her ear and she nods

"What's Supernatural?" Dean steps out and man were they taller than us as Castiel steps out

"Oh um a My chemical romance song" I shrug and she snickers and I turn a glare her way

"I think you lying" Sam narrows his eyes at me and my eyes widen

"Why?" I let Natalie go and she gazes as we stare at each other

"Because you wouldn't have covered her mouth if it wasn't about us" he crosses his arms

"Good point or maybe it's just because I didn't want her talking to strangers like yourselves" I cross my arms like him

"Okay we can go now Kia" Natalie tries to pull away but I don't budge want to know what he has to say

"I think she was okay with it" he says

"So it's still not okay to talk to them you don't know who they are" when I said that Dean looked at me

"Or what they could be doing" I say and my eyes widen a my slip and I look at Natalie who's staring at me with wide lime eyes

"Shit" she mutters

"She didn't mean that to you guys she watches to much TV" Natalie covers for me as the guys stare at us with confused faces mixed with anger

"I was watching Halloween yesterday still a little freaked out" I say shaking my head to clear it

"Can we go I um have to pack" I say and Natalie sniffles

"Pack?" Dean asks and I nod

"yeah I'm moving to Washington tomorrow with my aunt" I confess

"Which is stupid" Natalie mutters and I sigh

"Natalie what else am I going to do my parents won't let me back in and Aunt Yvonne can't stay here anymore without a job" I say and she glares at the floor

"Whatever thanks for the good time tonight Ki nice knowing you" she turns and walks away the way she came for

"Whatever Natalie I thought you would at least care to say goodbye" I say glaring at her retreating figure and start my walk back to the apartment the other way and a motorcycle pulls up to me

"Wanna ride?" the rider asks, I don't really take in his looks as I glare back at Natalie who was staring in horror as I jump on

"Kia!" she screams as it speeds away.

"You passed my apartment" I say as were speeding down a highway

"I know" he says his voice silk and I lean on his back and take in how hot his skin was it was also a beautiful russet color.

"Who are you?" I ask as he stops and jumps off and I gasp because he was beautiful.

"Jacob but you can call me Jake and you are?" he asks me

"Kia- Kia Romero" I answer for the second time tonight

"So Kia you seem a little down what's up?" he asks leaning on the bike and I jump off leaning next to him

"I'm moving tomorrow and my so called best friend is getting all mad at me" I roll my eyes

"I see yeah I left my best friend she did a bad decision on my part" he sighs crossing his arms like me

"I'm sorry but that was a save" I motion toward his bike

"Yeah I'm a sucker for pissed off damsels" he smirks

"I'm not a damsel and I am pissed off- hey are you staring at my chest!" I yell pulling my top off

"No that wolf necklace" he murmurs touching my little wolf pendant hanging from a golden chain at my neck

"Oh my mom gave it to me I'm three fourths Cherokee and whatever the rest is Latin I got it when we visited her tribe" I say gazing at the small wolf in anger

"I'm Indian too Quileute" he nods and I smile

"Were the same color" I extend my arm we were both the same russet color with deep dark hair except compared to his dark soulful eyes I had deep ocean eyes

"We are huh?" he laughs putting his arm beside me and I nod

"So do you live here?" I ask and he shakes his head no

"I live in Washington in La push" he nods and I smile

"I'm moving to Forks tomorrow" I smile

"Wow so I'm your first friend" he smiles, I like him as a friend, I think as he smiles at me

"Do you go to forks high?" I ask and he shakes his head another no

"Sorry but um my best friend goes there I'll introduce you" he smiles and I nod

"Cool" I smile at him

"Wanna go tonight?" he asks

"Really?" I smile and he nods jumping back on the motorcycle and I think for a second and smile jumping on squeezing Jake's waist.

"So where's your new house going to be?" he asks pulling into the reservation

"Oh um I don't really know" I say and we laugh

"I'll show you around La Push" he says and I nod.

**Yeah i brought Jake in *Shrugs* i hope it makes the story more exciting and **

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


	3. La push Baby!

"This is awesome! You built it?" I smile as he brings me to his shed in the back of his house it held a newly fixed a 1986 Black Volkswagen Rabbit.

"A 1986 black Volkswagen Rabbit right?" I ask stepping over gazing at it stroking the hood

"A girl who knows cars huh?" he walks over

"Yep my dream car is a 1967 Chevy Impala or a 1969 Camero" I sigh happily thinking of it

"Wow never heard a girl say that before" he smiles

"Well I'm not just some girl" I smile sitting on the front of it and he smirks walking over

"So Mr. Black how long did this take you" I ask and he sits next to me

"A while I had to find a lot of parts with some help from some friend's but it's not fully done… yet" he smiles and nods

"It looks good" I nod

"I just noticed something didn't those guys you were talking to have an Impala?" he asks and I nod

"I was so jealous" I groan and he chuckles

"Jake!" a voice calls out and two boys one muscular than the other and the other one taller

"Oh were we interrupting something?" the taller one asks

"Yes" Jake says

"No" I say at the same time

"Kia this is my friend's Embry Call and Quil Ateara" Jake introduces them

"Embry" the muscular one smiles extending his hand

"Kia Romero" I smile shaking his hand and I could of sworn I heard an intake of breath

"Quil" the taller one says and I shake his hand again

"Um there's cell phone service here right?" I ask and Jake nods

"I'll be back" I smile standing and barely see Embry and Quil's jaw drop open and realize I was still in a mini denim skirt with stilettos with a crop top stopping under my chest and it shows my flat stomach I actually had an awesome body I thanked my mother for that I had nice curves, and smile walking out.

"Hey Aunt Yvonne I won't be home tonight I have a friend in Forks it turns out so I'll meet you tomorrow call me when you arrive this is Kia you know my cell Bye and please don't freak" I leave the message on her house phone and hang up and step back into Jake's garage hearing someone say "… How did you get a girl like _her?_" and smile making my appearance clear as my heels click against the cement

"Everything's cool" I smile sitting next to Jake again

"Embry and Quil were just leaving" Jake tells me

"Oh it was nice meeting you" I say with a brilliantly white smile

"Yeah for us too" Embry says and pushes Quil out and I snicker

"Yeah I'll get back at them for that" he rolls his eyes leaning back on the windshield

I laugh "Do you think it'd be cool if I um stayed here? I'm fine with couches" I say and he laughs this time

"Let's see" he smiles grabbing my hand and pulling me toward his house

"Wait what are you doing?" I ask panicking

"Your going to meet my father" he smiles and my eyes widen

"Dressed like _this? He'll probably mistake me for a hooker" I try to pull away and he laughs _

"_You're a pretty cute hooker" he winks and I blush _

"_Kia calm down" he rolls his eyes and drags me to the front where a police cruiser and red beat up truck sits _

"_Bella's here?" he says confused _

"_Yeah so you know I'll just wait in the garage" I say pulling away trying to run away but these heels weren't good running shoes as he catches me easily _

"_No!" I laugh as his arms wrap around my waist pulling me back _

"_Your not that strong" he smiles pulling me _

"_you're a cruel boy" I grumble and he chuckles and a pale girl with dark brown hair and eyes with a blue blouse and jeans and a bright smile walks out but it falters when she sees us _

"_I know I am" he says smugly _

"_I'm not going in there unless I look a little less sluttier" I struggle on his grasp _

"_Fine" he sighs and lets me go and I gaze as he pulls his shirt off and hands it to me and laughs when I just stare at his muscled torso _

"_Kia!" he waves it in front of my face _

"_Oh sorry" I shake my head taking the shirt. _


	4. Meeting the father

"Better?" I ask as I tie the shirt end around my waist

"Yes" he smiles and I roll my eyes as he takes me hand

"Bella!" he smiles at the pale girl

"Hey Jake!" she smiles as he hugs her

"Oh um this is Kia my new friend" Jake answers and I glance up at him

"Oh hi" she smiles at me her face a little hurt

"Hi" I smile back warmly feeling sorry if I hurt her at all

"Hey Bella Kia just moved here and could you show her around tomorrow?" he asks Bella

"Oh of course" she smiles at me

"Thank you" I smile

"C'mon" he pulls me to the door

"I'm coming" I smile and he leads me into the small house with a tiny hallway with a door at the end and it looks like two more hallways but I can't be sure also on the left was a small living room with a man who resembles Bella on the couch and a man who looks like an older version of Jake in a wheelchair

"Hello son" the man in the wheelchair smirks at Jake and smiles at me

"Hey Dad um this is my friend Kia she's moving here tomorrow and um she needs a place to stay cause her aunt's coming tomorrow so can she um stay here?" he asks

"Sure" he smiles

"Thank you" I smile

"Kia are you Quileute?" he asks and I smile

"I hope this doesn't change your mind but um no I'm Cherokee" I nod and he smiles nodding

"No it doesn't change my answer" he reassures me

"If you kids are hungry there's pizza" Billy says

"I'm Charlie Swan chief of police" The guy who looks like Bella introduces himself

"Oh I just met your daughter Bella" I smile

"Where'd she go?" I glance around

"Oh she had to go home she had homework" he smiles and I nod

"Um we'll be in the garage" Jake says pulling me out of the house.

"Here's your shirt" I smile removing it and handing it over

"Thanks" he smiles putting it back on

"Let me show you Forks" he extends his hand

"Okay" I smile taking it.

"Thanks for the awesome tour!" I smile as were arriving back he showed me one neighborhood and brought me back

"Yeah I'm known for them" he smiles

"Dad?" he walks into the living room where Billy's sleeping on the couch

"Should you wake him up?" I whisper

"No" Jake whispers back leading me to the end door and on the ends of the small hall were two doors and he turns right and stops at that door

"My room" he smiles opening the door it was a small room with a bed taking up most of it with a dresser pushed up against the wall

"Wow" I smile sitting on the bed

"I never really had a girl in my room before" he smiles and I laugh

"I don't bite" I smirk and he chuckles and reaches into his dresser pulling two shirts and two sweats out and tosses me one of each

"Could you um turn around?" I ask slightly shy and he chuckles and turns and I strip down to my black bra and panties pulling the clothes on and my thick hair into a ponytail

"May I turn?" I ask

"Yeah" he says amused and I spin around

"so how's this going to work?" I ask as he climbs under the covers and he extends his arms and I laugh walking over and into his arms and spin around so my back was to him hiding my smile and blush, he was so beautiful I couldn't compete with him' were my lat thoughts before I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Eavesdropping!

Jacob POV:

I woke up with Kia up against me her beautiful hair messy and out of its ponytail. She had a small smile on her lips that made me smile I also noticed I still had an arm around her waist her arm was over mine tightly. 'Damn she was beautiful' I thought moving her hair from her face 'Control yourself Jacob!' my mind screamed at me as I tightened my arm and sigh trying to remove it but she moans holding on tighter making me chuckle quietly. I still had bigger matters on my mind like getting Bella away from the Cullen's

"Shit" I mutter sliding my arm from Kia and jumping off the bed landing quietly on my toes sneaking over to the door opening it quietly sneaking out and down to the kitchen where my Dad was waiting quietly with Bella

"Hey" I smile tiredly wiping my eyes

"Hey Jake" Billy smiles

"Hey Dad" I narrow my eyes at the joy in his dark eyes

"is Kia up yet?" he asks sipping from his coffee cup

"Not yet she's um you know still sleeping" I walk over to a seat sitting

"Hey Bells" I smile at her

"Hey sleepy head" she smirks

"Um I'm going to go see sue" Billy says wheeling out and I roll my eyes and Bella chuckles

"So what brings you to La push?" I ask

"Oh um just wanted to see you" she smiles

"Yeah right Bells you were bored let me guess Edward's hunting?" I ask and she looks down ashamed

"Yeah" she says and I laugh

"Your in a good mood" she smirks as I run a hand through my messy hair

"Yes I am my dear friend" I smile

"I'll be back" I say standing

"Oh I have to get back to work anyway" she smiles standing

"Later Bells" I smile hugging her and tip toeing over to my room pressing my ear to the door hearing Kia's sweet voice a little angry

"…. You just decided to tell me this now" she says irritated and sad and my brow furrows.

Kia's POV:

I wake up with a smile but frown when I see Jake's not there.

"Jake?" I mutter but my phone rings when I hear Billy wheel out of the house and jump off the bed stealthily grabbing my phone

"Hello?" I whisper reading the contact name of: AUNT YVONNE

"Hey Kia guess what?" she says excitedly

"What?" I smile running my hand through my messy hair

"Were not moving!" she says excitedly

"What?" I gasp

"Yeah my boss told me a couple weeks ago" she says

"And you just decided to tell me this now?" I say a bit irritated of her excitement and sad

"Well I was going to make it a surprise now you can call Natalie and tell her-" she was saying but I cut her off

"I'm not calling Natalie I'm mad at her" I say sighing thinking of an excuse for me to stay in Forks

"Why?" she asks

"I don't want to talk about it right now but Yvonne we have to move here" I say and she laughs

"Why?" she laughs again

"Because I have a really awesome friend here I don't want to go back to New Jersey I hated it" I lied about the last part I loved it but I really didn't want to leave Jake

This was going to hurt both of us "I hated it there I was putting a smile on for you and Nat but I didn't like it I was there to escape mom and dad and Hannah but that's over and I'm eighteen next year so tell my parents I left see what they say I love you and you're a great aunt but I'm ready for this I promise" I say reassuringly

"I'm gonna miss you roomy" she sniffles and I laugh

"I'll miss you too" I say warmly

"Bye Ki" she says

"Bye Yvonne" I say and hang up when Jake enters Shirtless oh god!

"I'm guessing you heard that?" I sniff back tears

"No I don't eavesdrop" he smiles

"sure you don't" I smile

"So your staying here?" he asks with a glint of happiness in his eye

"Yeah you don't eavesdrop and yeah I'm going to get a job so I can pay for a house-" I was saying but he cuts me off laughing

"You can live here" he says with a wide smile.


	6. Risky bussiness

"**Really Billy would let me?" I ask incredulously **

"**Of course! He loves you Kia especially since your native American" he smiles**

"**cool" I laugh **

"**Would you like to wear this?" he holds my mini skirt up **

"**Or these?" he holds up a pair of jeans**

"**um are those your jeans?" I smile **

"**Yep" he nods and I laugh my eyes traveling around his body he was so **_**big**_** and I was well tiny compared to him **

"**I'll take the skirt" I laugh grabbing it **

"**Here's your "shirt"" he laughs holding my cropped top up he put air quotations around the word shirt **

"**I'm guessing you think it's a little small" I laugh grabbing that too **

"**Yeah you think, why were you dressed like that anyway?" he asks curiously **

"**Well my best friend Natalie were going to a club and- shit!" I exclaim**

"**What?" he asks stunned**

"**My fake ID I left it at the bar under my cup" I say scared if the bartender found it **

"**You drink?" he laughs **

"**Yes" I smile and his eyes widen**

"**What else do you do?" he smirks **

"**Well I club, drink a few times I'm not like an alcoholic a drink or two after dancing. I was forced into drugs once and quit right away a horrible experience, and um that's pretty much it" I nod and his eyes widen **

"**Wow Kia your bad ass" he high fives me and I laugh **

"**Oh I've also been suspended five times and expelled twice school fights" I roll my eyes **

"**Nice" he smirks **

"**I'm not even that bad it's girls who fight **_**me" I sigh remembering my first school fight I kicked the girls ass for calling me a slut I was freshman for crying out loud!**_

"_**Sure they do" he smiles **_

"_**Turn around" I roll my eyes.**_

"_**So what are your fighting techniques?" he smirks as were walking out of his room **_

"_**I don't know" I smirk punching his arm **_

"_**Ow" he says with sarcasm **_

"_**What are your techniques?" I flirt **_

"_**Well with a girl" he smiles spinning around fast pinning my arms behind my back and me up to the wall **_

"_**Okay" I smirk putting my foot on the wall pushing back little **_

"_**Really?" he asks amused **_

"_**Really" I smirk closing my eyes remembering the time my friend Uzi taught me this and run up the wall flipping over him so my feet were placed on his hips wrapping my fingers around his neck and lean my mouth to his neck **_

"_**Dead" I whisper and he chuckles reaching over his head grabbing my hips and flipping me over and almost slamming my back against the floor but holding me above it so I was hovering **_

"_**Your good but I'm better" he smirks above me and I smirk evilly throwing my legs around his waist and pushing my weight to trip him over and as my mind predicts he falls and I flip over so I was sitting on his stomach my legs folded by me and in line with his torso my hands resting on his chest he was breathing heavy and his heart was racing **_

"_**Your good but I'm better" I smile and before either of us know what were doing his arms wrap around my lower back and were leaning toward each other when the door flies open **_

"_**Jake!" a deep voice calls out and Jake growls as I jump off of him fast **_

"_**need help?" I smile extending my hand**_

"_**sure" he grabs my hand and I pull him up and straighten my skirt out after **_

"_**What Paul?" he walks into the kitchen **_

"_**Was I interrupting something?" he smirks at me and I look down hiding my blush **_

"_**Yes now what do you want?" Jake asks irritated sitting in a chair I sit in the chair to his left **_

"_**Sam wants you" he says **_

"_**Shit" Jake mutters **_

"_**Yeah does she know Bella?" he motions to me with a nod **_

"_**Yeah" Jake says **_

"_**Drop her off with Bella than" he shrugs **_

"_**Hmm" Jake ponders this for a second **_

"_**Wanna hang out with Bella for an afternoon?" Jake asks **_

"_**Sure I didn't really get to know her" I shrug **_

"_**Cool" he smiles **_

"_**Um Tell Sam I'll be there in a half hour" Jacob says and the guy named Paul nods and jumps out of the seat and exits the house **_

"_**Okay let's go" he smirks.**_


	7. Kia meets the Cullens

"Hey Kia Mike was checking you out" Bella teases when she finishes her shift at Newton's Sport shop

"Eeew" I shudder making her laugh

"You need to borrow some clothes?" she smiles and I look down at my cropped top, mini skirt, and skinny stilettos

"Yep" I nod and she laughs climbing into her truck unlocking my side and I climb in.

"Thanks Bella" I smile wearing a gray shirt, jeans, and some tennis shoes she lent me

"No problem" she smiles tossing me a black hoodie and I pull it on

"Wow it rains hard here" I smile shaking my damp hair into a ponytail

"Yeah you should get used to that" she smiles pulling her own hair into a ponytail

"So are you Quileute?" she asks as we exit her room

"Oh um no I'm three fourth Cherokee the other is American and Latin" I nod and she nods

"You got some nice traits" she smiles

"Yeah I know but my parents sent me off to my Aunts when I was like twelve so I forgot if I look like my dad or mom I know I got the Cherokee from my mom but I don't know" I shrug

"Oh I'm sorry" she says sincerely

"Oh I don't care anymore my aunt was awesome" I smile and she laughs

"So are you um hungry?" she asks walking into her Kitchen and tosses me a box of Suzy Q's

"Suzy Q's Yum" I say staring at the box and she laughs again

"I love them too" she smiles at me

"Who wouldn't!" I laugh sitting at her table.

"Thirsty?" Bella asks breathing hard because we were rocking out to Simple Plan Addicted was both of our favorite song when she turned it on we both jumped on her bed and started dancing even though the beginning part was slow

"Yes" I smile jumping down

"Man I love that song" I smile as were walking down the stairs again

"Me too!" she high fives me and we laugh

"Hey Alice" Bella greets a pixie like girl with pale skin and dark almost black hair to her ear and the ends flying every where

"Hey Bella" Alice says pecking Bella's cheek

"Hello I'm Alice" she says to me friendly

"Hello I'm Kia Romero" I smile

"Romero? You look Native American isn't Romero Latin?" Alice asks confused

"Yeah I'm three fourths Cherokee and the rest is Latin from my dad" I say and she nods

"Um Alice is My boyfriend Edward's adopted Sister" Bella says

"I think you and I will be good friend's" she smiles

"Except I'm going to have to take you and Bella for some serious shopping" she narrows her eyes at our clothes

"I love shopping! You should try it in New Jersey they have the cutest boutiques" I smile and Alice eyes widen

"Best friend's!" she yells throwing her arms around me and hugging me and I laugh hugging back

"Alice loves shopping" Bella shrugs and I laugh

"I see" I nod with a smile.

"Bella hates it" Alice sneers when we walk into the kitchen and I gasp

"Why? It's so fun trying on the pretty clothes" I smile

"she smells like Jacob" Alice narrows her eyes and Bella laughs

"Because she's his friend" Bella smiles at Alice

"Why? Why couldn't I have met her first?" Alice groans to the ceiling and I laugh

"is that bad?" I ask

"No it's just um her family the Cullen's doesn't like the Quileute's" Bella explains and I nod

"May I be both of your friend's?" I ask Alice

"Of course!" she smiles

"Hey Bella I came here to capture _you but I'm capturing her too so come on" Alice steps away motioning to the doorway _

"_It's safer If you go without arguing" Bella smiles stepping out and I laugh following. _


	8. Discovered Feelings

"Wow that is one nice Porsche Alice" I gaze at her Yellow Porsche and she smiles

"Thank you I love it!" she smiles stepping inside

"Shit there's no back seat" she mutters

"You got a middle compartment?" I ask and she nods so I climb in sitting down cross legged on it and she laughs along with Bella who's seated in the passenger seat

"I'm ready" I smile holding onto the drivers seat and Alice starts driving _fast!._

"_were here" Alice smiles pulling into a garage I could describe their mansion in five words: Big, Wide, pretty, spacious, and expensive _

"_Let's go my pretties" Alice steps out and Bella and I chuckle getting out _

"_Edward! I brought your girlfriend!" Alice calls out as we walk in _

"_Who's she dinner?" a pale boy with bronze hair and he was beautiful almost as beautiful as Edward _

"_Or Bella's hidden sister" he says staring at me frustrated _

"_What?" we ask in sync confused we looked nothing alike_

"_It's not working on her either" Edward turns to Alice who laughs lightly _

"_Maybe you've lost your touch" she pats his arm and walks away _

"_I'm confused" Bella says _

"_Me too" I raise my hand and they laugh _

"_So who are you?" he asks _

"_I'm Kia Romero and I like long walks and hate rude people" I extend my hand _

"_Edward Cullen" he shakes it chuckling._

"_Oh he wants you back" Bella smiles as were hanging out in Edward's room listening to music _

"_Okay" I say flipping over from my position of laying on Edward's couch my legs in Bella's lap and my head hanging over the side to a standing position _

"_I'll take you" she smiles _

"_Can I borrow your Volvo?" she asks Edward _

"_Where are you guys going?" he asks us tossing her keys_

"_Oh did I tell you she's Jake's friend" Bella says grabbing my arm bolting for the door but he's pretty quick because he blocks the exit _

"_No you didn't tell me that Bella" he narrows his eyes at her _

"_Ugh calm down I'll be fine" she groans _

"_she pinkies" I hold her hand up and she sticks her pinky up _

"_Fine" he smirks linking their pinkies _

"_Bye" she pecks his lips real quick and he lets us free._

"_Hey did you have fun?" Jake asks me as we arrive at his house _

"_Yep I met Alice and Edward Cullen they're nice" I smile _

"_That explains the smell" he mutters wrinkling his noise _

"_Do I like smell weird Alice said the same thing in different words" I smell the collar of my shirt I smelt like Rosemarie perfume_

"_Ignore them" Bella says staring at Jacob seriously _

"_I'm going to tell her okay leave me alone" he whines jokingly with Bella and I laugh _

"_Wanna watch a movie?" he asks me _

"_Depends on what it is" I smirk _

"_Shark boy and Lava girl I was just going to sleep anyway" he shrugs and I laugh _

"_I have to get back home and cook dinner" Bella makes a face and I laugh _

"_Thank you for today and the clothes" I hug her _

"_No problem" she hugs back._

_After the first ten minutes Jake is knocked out and I chuckle turning my attention back to the TV I hated the movie but only watched it because of Jake._

"_Did I fall asleep?" Jake asks a few minutes later at the lame part when the Kid Max is talking to the Kid who took his 'Dream Journal' I already forgot his name_

"_Yep" I nod keeping my eyes forward because I couldn't see his dark beautiful eyes or I would go insane because I was falling in love with him after only two days of knowing him!_

"_Sorry" he sits up _

"_No it's okay it's pretty boring" I smile at him looking away quickly and he nods leaning his head against the back of the couch putting his arm around my shoulder friendly Damn! _


	9. Unknown Number

I was freaking out in my mind and scolding myself for the inappropriate thoughts reeling through my mind and about _Jake_ too I mean I liked him as a really good friend or did I?

"Kia I love you" Jake smiles at me I smile back excited that he said it even more excited and a little confused as he leans down on one knee and my favorite song by maroon 5 starts it was she will be loved starts in the back as he pulls a velvet sapphire ring box from his pocket

"Will you marry me?" he asks and before I know what I'm doing I blurt out "Yes!"

He picks me up spinning me around we were both laughing and smiling

"I love you too j-" I was saying but was cut off as I'm shaken from the dream

"Hey you fell asleep too" Jake smiles above me

"Yes I did" I stretch

"So what did you and Bells do today?" he asks leading me into the Kitchen

"Um after Bella's shift we went to her house and we ate Suzy Q's Yum and listened to Simple plan then Alice came and we went to the Cullen's where I met Edward" I nod and he smiles

"How did you like them?" he asks and I smile

"They were nice" I nod

"So were you having a pleasant dream" he asks nonchalantly opening the refrigerator

"Why?" I ask suspiciously

"I don't know you were smiling and laughing a little" he says amused

"Um you don't need to know" I smile embarrassed

"C'mon tell me" he nudges me

"No" I nudge back

"Please" he smiles batting his eye lashes how could I resist a face like _that? _

"_My dream was about y-" I was saying but was cut off by my ringing phone _

"_Who would that be?" I wonder aloud Jake stands and follows me into his room _

"_Unknown number" I hold it up, Jake and I exchange confused glances._


	10. Natalie Calling

"answer it" I toss the ringing phone at Jacob

"No it's yours" he tosses it back at me

"So you're the guy" I toss it back to him

"Kia you answer it" he tosses it back

"Fine" I grumble flipping it open

"Hello?" I answer

"Kia? Oh god are you okay!" Natalie screams and I glare and close the phone shut throwing it back on the bed

"Who was that?" Jake asks

"Natalie" I say the name with Venom

"Are you okay?" he asks extending his strong arms

"No" I shake my head hugging his waist.

"Um Billy's home" he says quietly as were laying on his bed

"Okay:" I sit up but he pulls me back down

"Stay here" he says and I nod laying back down on his chest resting my eyes.

Jacob's POV:

Once again Kia falls asleep against me I was at piece when I was with her, I forgot about werewolves, bloodsuckers, life everything. Time flew when I was with her, I was scared to start a relationship scared of what could happen to her I was going to tell her about werewolves no matter what _anyone says Alpha or not I would deal with Sam she was my imprint anyway so I was aloud. _

"_Jake?" Billy pokes his head through my door _

"_Yeah?" I ask sitting up setting Kia carefully to the side _

"_Sam wants you" he says and I nod standing up and creeping out the door but freezing when I hear Kia say my name and spin around conjuring an excuse in my head _

"_Jake" she murmurs again her eyes still closed she was dreaming about me again a small smile curls around her pink lips it was hurting me to leave her right now Damn you Sam!_

"_what is it?" I think to the pack as I'm running through the woods in my wolf form _

"_Kia" Sam answers as we meet up in our clearing the whole pack was there_

"_what about her?" I growl defensively _

"_Calm down man" Seth thinks_

"_Shut up Seth" Sam and I think together making Leah growl _

"_yeah why do we have to talk about Jacob's little Whore?" Leah says making me snap and attack her my teeth were inches from her scared face when Sam pulls me off her _

"_Jacob! Calm down!" he growls _

"_How would you feel if she called Emily a whore huh?" I challenge and he growls at the words _

"_Don't call her that or there won't be anyone there to hold me back" I snarl to Leah and she whimpers slightly _

"_I like her!" Embry says to me and I roll my eyes _

"_When are you going to tell her?" Sam asks _

"_I don't know I've been thinking about it too" I sigh frustrated _

"_Hurry up" he says and I nod and run away back to her._

_My dreams were starting to get crazier this week making me cry in my sleep so Jacob said. They were horrible scenes of Natalie I was going to have to see her soon I felt the mistakes in my chest everyday they hurt me. I hurt my best friend I would not leave it like this I loved her._

"_Hello?" a deep voice answers _

"_Um hello my friend Natalie called from this phone is she still there?" I ask hopeful. The line rustles for a second and Natalie answers _

"_Kia I'm so sorry for being a bitch" she sniffles _

"_Nat are you crying?" I smile _

"_I know I'm lame" she sniffles a laugh _

"_Who are you with?" I ask _

"_I'll tell you when you meet up with me and I see your good and healthy" she says _

"_Okay where?" I ask excited to meet up with my best friend again._


	11. Rediscovered Friendships

"You sure she's coming?" Jake asks as were in a clearing I didn't know the state she just gave me directions

"I hope" I say crossing my arms I was freezing a few minutes later my dream car the Impala pulls up and Natalie flies out and we run to each other falling into a hug

"Don't do that again I hate you!" she squeezes me

"I'm sorry I thought Yvonne would call you" I hug her tight

"Well she said you would!" she cries into my shoulder and I smile

"Nat your getting my clothes dirty" I joke and she slaps my back

"I'm sorry for what I said you know I didn't mean it right?" she pulls away her eyes red rimmed

"For a while you pissed me off and that did hurt but it's okay now" I smile

"I was a bitch I don't even remember wanting to say it either but everything's cool now cause your not moving!" she hugs my waist

"Natalie…" I sigh not wanting to tell her

"What?" she asks pulling away suspiciously

"I'm not coming home" I sigh

"Why!" she cries

"Because ugh this is to hard!" I run my hand through my hair, I couldn't tell her it was because of new friend's she would hate me

"Give me time Nat and I'll tell you please don't go back to _that" I beg her, she used to cut her wrists after her dad left her mother and her they were close too _

"_I wouldn't!" she says defensively _

"_Do you promise?" I extend my pinky seriously _

"_Yes" she links hers with mine _

"_Cool" I hug her again _

"_Girls are to sensitive" I hear Dean muter making the guys mmm hmm in agreement_

"_We are not!" Natalie pulls away _

"_I have some questions for you missy" I smile at her _

"_As do I" she raises an eyebrow at Jacob turning back to me _

"_Uuum you got your phone?" I ask and she shakes her head _

"_Remember Becky smashed it?" she says _

"_shit" I mutter _

"_Um hmmm Call me tonight on your house phone okay?" I smile and she nods _

"_Bye" we hug again. _


	12. Kiss and tell

**Here's Chapter 12 reader(s) i hope i have more :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except Kia, Yvonne, Hannah, and Natalie but who wants them when you can have the wolves and the cullens Dean, Sam, and Castiel EVEN! Bleh you Stephanie Meyer and Supernatural! (I luv that show :D)**

**Oh i'd also like to thank my only reader right now Dark-Supernatural-Angel, and my best friend flo-mar01 They're awesome! **

"That was to emotional for my taste" Jake smiles as we walk back to his garage when we get back to his house

"Oh shut up" I punch his arm and he laughs

"Gladly" I hear him mutter and my brow furrows as he reaches for the light snapping it on

"You in for helping out with the Rabbit?" he asks tossing me a wrench

"Sure" I smile pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Thirsty?" he tosses me a soda after an hour

"Thanks" I smile sitting on the hood again

"Anytime" he smiles sitting next to me

"This has been really cool thanks" I thank him taking a sip

"For me too" he smiles down at me and once again starts leaning down again and my phone rings Shit!

"Hello?" I answer

"Is it true you ran away from Aunt Yvonne's?!?" My little sister Hannah yells into the phone

"How do you know about that?" I stand tipping the soda off and all over my legs and I yelp at how coldness of it and Jake laughs

"Bye Hannah" I hang up

"I'm sorry" I apologize Jake was just laughing

"Here" he removes his shirt handing it to me and I wipe my jeans off

"You remove it like you want it off" I tease

"Sometimes I do it annoys me summers here it's barely on" he smiles

"I'm the same with bikini's and shorts" I nod

"Um here" he says wiping a piece of hair from my face

"Thanks" I say quietly feeling shy again but so badly wanting to kiss his perfectly sculpted lips I think he wanted to as his arm wraps around my waist and was okay when my fingers slide up his arm to his neck and about an inch from my lips my alarm rings Hands Down by dashboard Confessional

"Ignore it" I whisper and his lips mold into mine and he fully lifts me off the ground and onto the hood again and I wrap my legs around his hips swiftly and he chuckles and I pull away breathing a little hard

"Some hell of a first kiss" I smile

"I agree" he smiles back kissing me again and I move my fingers into his silky hair

"Jake? Kia?" Embry calls out walking in and Jacob jumps back and I fly back slamming my head into the windshield and it cracks and some of it goes into my head

"I'm sorry!" I jump down ignoring my bleeding scalp

"Your head!" Embry yells

"His windshield!" I point to it

"He's right you need to get to the hospital!" Jake yells grabbing his shirt from the floor walking up to me putting it to the back of my head

"Ow" I mutter as they pull me put of the garage.

"What is she in relation to you?" the nurse asks Jacob

"My sister" he says right away

"Okay" she scrutinizes me I looked to much like him not to be his sister

"Awe Jacob nice surprise!" a man who looked like Edward and Alice with the butterscotch eyes but with golden hair walks out smiling he was as beautiful too

"And who are you?" he asks me with a friendly smile

"Kia Romero" I smile back

"I see you got some um glass in your head" he raises an eye brow at me removing Jake's shirt

"Yeah" I mutter and he chuckles bringing me into a hospital room sitting me on a bed

"Okay I'll be right back" he smiles walking out

"Are you okay?" Jake asks me checking my head

"Yeah fine" I smile and the doctor walks in with a tray of scary needles and other stuff

"Dr. Cullen by the way" he extends his hand

"Your related to Alice and Edward right?" I smile shaking his hand

"Yes so you've met them?" he smiles and I nod as he starts working on my head.

"Hey um Kia Bella's here she's gonna take you to her house I'll pick you up later unless you want to stay Alice will be there" Jacob says after Dr. Cullen finishes on my head we were in the hallway

"Um I'll stay I didn't really get to know Alice" I say and he nods

"She'll bring you back tomorrow" he says and I nod

"Bye" I stretch on my tippy toes to kiss him and he chuckles softly touching our lips

"Thanks" I mutter and he chuckles

"I'm going to see the Doc for a second" he says and I nod and start walking back down the hall

"Oh!" I forgot to ask about tending to it so I start walking back but freeze when I was about knocking when I hear my name

"yes I imprinted on Kia" Jake sighs

**There now there won't be a renesmee :D (Evil laugh) hehehehe**


	13. Pissed of imprintee

**FOUND THE RIGHT DOCUMENT!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY! Okay read on LOL**He _what_ on me!, When did he do it to me?, Am I still a virgin?, What the fuck is imprinting!?!

* * *

"That's good isn't it?" Dr. Cullen asks

"I don't want her knowing about us it's not safe!" Jake growls

"Calm down she's going to have to find out you can't keep this from her" the doctor says calmly, I didn't stay to hear the rest as I pull away from the door stepping away in horror what did he do to me? I thought and someone's cold hard hand clamps over my mouth and my scream gets stuck in my throat as I'm pulled out of the hospital and into Bella's truck.

"Give him time" they barely whisper for me to hear and let me go and as I spin around they're gone.

When Jacob picks me up I was silent the whole way he was using Embry's car so those three were up front laughing and talking while I was in the back gazing out the window thinking of how I was going to confront Jake.

"Dad?" Jacob calls out when we get in sadly Embry and Quil were here but I don't really care I was getting impatient every passing second

"He's not here" Jake glances around- good

"Hey Jake can I talk to you for a second?" I smile and he nods and I lead him to his room

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!!?!?!" I scream as soon as the door shuts

"What?" he asks confused of my outburst

"What the hell is imprinting?" I growl and he sighs

"you heard?" he asks quietly and I nod crossing my arms

"Follow me" he commands with his voice ringing with authority that I couldn't resist.

"so you're a werewolf and um the Cullen's are Vampires" I nod after he revealed his transformation and was changed back to his human formation and sitting next to me in the clearing he brought me to and explained Imprinting. Apparently he fell in love me when he saw me it was in important process for the werewolves for their genes to be past on they also start the transformation process when Vampires show up Interesting.

"Yep" he nods

"Wow did not expect this" I sigh running my hand through my hair

"Do you want to go back to Yvonne and Nat-" he was saying but I cut him off jumping on him pinning his arms down to the soft grass kissing his lips softly

"Nope" I shake my head pulling away

"Sorry Bud you can't get rid of me _that_ fast" I smile jumping up landing lightly on my toes

"Your very quiet" he compliments standing up

"I practice" I shrug.

(AN: Sorry for the interruptions but um yeah forget Jake finished the Rabbit in New moon!)

After a month here Bella scored me a job working with her and Jacob along with my help fully finished the rabbit so since he didn't have his license yet he was letting me drive it places I also had a new wardrobe I went shopping with Alice for YAY! I felt weird shopping with a Vampire that made Alice and Bella laugh at me I just chuckled nervously.

"hello Emily" I enter Sam's fiancé's kitchen I recently met the whole pack at a bonfire and became good friend's with Emily she was really nice and maternal toward them.

"Hey Kia" she smiles giving me a quick hug

"Those for the boys?" I motion toward the huge muffins on the plate with wide eyes

"Yes want one?" she asks spraying the counter and wiping it

"Nah just wondering" I smile she smiles back

"Do you know when the boys will be back?" I ask

"Yes they should be here soon" she sighs and falls into a chair by me

"I admire you" I smile picking a muffin up

"Why?" she smiles

"Because I would not be able to clean and cook non stop these muffins would be mutant if I baked them" I hold one and up taking a bite she just laughs

"It does get pretty hard but it's worth it" she smiles warmly

"Hi Emily!" Embry and Quil walk in with Jacob, Seth, and Sam behind them

"Hi Kia!" they say making me jump I forgot I was here.

"Hey guys" I smile up at them

"Hello boys" Emily smiles.

"Wanna do something fun?" Jacob asks after we've left

"Like what?" I smile wrapping my arms around his bare waist

"Not like _that" he smiles and I frown and jump on his back, since it was hot here I was in a bikini top and some shorts while he was in only shorts his beautiful chest exposed _

"_So what?" I ask and he smirks. _


	14. Kia cliff dives

"You just jump off it?" I ask as we arrive at a cliff and he explained Cliff diving to me

"Pretty much yeah" he smiles

"Are you serious?" I step farther away from the ledge

"yes" he smiles

"I'm just gonna go shopping with Alice where I um safe with my shoes" I gulp but he smiles wickedly and lifts me into his arms

"Put me down!" I scream and he jumps clutching me to his chest and I squeeze my eyes shut as the wind blows past us blowing my hair up and we dive into the freezing water and my eyes fly up at the adrenaline running through me and I come to the surface separated from Jake he had let me go when we reached the water

"Oh my god I loved that!" I scream throwing my thick hair from my shoulders

"I had a feeling you'd like it" he smiles

"Can we do it again?" I smile

"Sure" he laughs.

"We have to do that again sometime" I smile as were walking back to his house he was behind me his arms wrapped around my neck in some sort of romantic headlock while I was hanging on to his arms

"yeah you looked like you had fun" he smiles

"I did have fun a lot of it thanks" I gaze up at him and his dark gaze connects with my pale blue one

"Anytime" he smiles warmly and bends down to softly kiss me and I pull away and slap his chest

"Race ya!" I pull away and sprint away.

"I won!" he beats me to the porch by an inch

"I thought the boyfriend was supposed to let the girlfriend win!" I smile breathing hard

"you win in my book" he winks lifting me up so my legs were around his waist and my arms around his neck

"Your so sweet" I smile warmly playing with his soft hair

"Not as sweet as you" he smiles and I laugh

"Cheesy but sincere" I shrug and kiss him again this time a bit longer than our usual ones

"Is Billy home?" I pull away

"I'm not sure, Why?" he asks

"I don't know he hasn't been home in a while" I shrug

"What do you wanna do now?" I ask after a few moments of comfortable silence

"Uuum wanna listen to music?" he asks his brown eyes looking a little tired and I grab his chin narrowing my eyes with his

"How about you sleep and I'll just watch a movie?" I smile

"You sure?" he asks and I nod

"Your tired" I jump down from him.

"Hey Nat" I whisper answering my phone because Jake was still asleep

"Hey why are you whispering?" she asks and I slip out of the house

"Oh um Jake's sleeping just trying to be quiet" I answer aloud

"Oh got it hey I have some of your stuff like your books, some clothes, your Ipod, and phone charger" she says and I smile

"Thanks Nat" I answer

"I know life saver but hey I have some homework so I can't come so I got Sam to bring it for me it has a note from yours truly so he'll meet you at the Gas station down the street from the clearing Okay?" she says

"Yeah" I answer and we hang up


	15. Sammy the savior!

This chapter is of Kia getting a little closer to Sammy! YAYAYAYAY!

* * *

"Thank you so much" I smile at Sam as I arrive in Jake's rabbit in a peach tank top and white shorts with peach wedges and my hair down my jewelry courtesy to Alice was white hoop earrings with peach bracelets and my wolf necklace along with a wolf bracelet from Jake my make-up was just some gloss.

"yeah my pleasure" he nods handing me a bag done neatly

"Leave it to Nat to put a bow" I smile at the gold bow atop it

"Yeah I said against it but she wouldn't let me leave" he shrugs making me laugh

"I think you need some serious shopping" I wink at him putting the bag in the passenger seat spinning around scrutinizing his jeans, blue button up under a deep tan coat accept I loved his hair so much!

"I do? Do I?" he crosses his arms

"Yes" I nod crossing my arms

"I see your quiet the um stylist" he nods toward my outfit

"Yeah" I smile shyly

"Um it looks good" he looks down also shy Wow! Sam Winchester shy!

"Oh thank you I got the bracelets for the outfit" I smile looking up

"So thanks for the um stuff again" I extend my arms for a hug

"Yeah anytime" he nods hugging me

"Isn't that nice" a voice sneers behind Sam but he's so tall I can't see, Sam pulls away quickly spinning around keeping me safely behind him

"Put the gun down" I hear Sam say in a calm yet dangerous tone

"I won't hurt you but who's your friend?" the person asks

"Kia" I say stepping away from Sam and facing the guy holding a gun to Sam dressed in dirty clothes

"Hey Kia" the guy smiles a dirty toothed smile

"Leave him alone take me" I say calmly

"Kia!" Sam exclaims

"shut up Sammy" I say walking over to the man who spins me around putting his gross arm around my neck holding the gun to my head

"stay away" he warns Sam, Sam was just gazing at me and his look turns confused as I smirk and wink

"Take a step" I mouth to Sam and he does right away

"Hey!" the man pulls the gun from my head and I pull my leg up kicking his wrist and the gun flies from his hand and I spin around and kick his stomach sending him falling over

"get the damn gun!" I yell at Sam and he runs over to it as I step over to the man

"I hope this teaches you a lesson" I smile stepping on his wrist and he cries out in pain

"Kia" Sam pulls me away from him

"Get out of here before I let her cause some major damage" Sam growls bringing me back over to our cars

"Damn my looks are dangerous" I sigh as I get back to Jake's rabbit

"You think" he smiles

"Shut up" I laugh punching his arm he just laughs that off

"Will I see you soon?" I ask him hopeful I liked Sam he was sweet

"Sure" he winks climbing into the Impala

"Hey Sam!" I call out

"Yeah?" he sticks his head out of the window

"Love your car" I wink climbing in mine.


	16. Kia dreams

"Jake?" I murmur as someone's arm wrap around my waist tightly causing a bright smile on my face

"Try again" a velvet voice whispers in my ear planting soft kisses along my shoulders my smile stays put as I reach behind me to feel smooth skin beneath my fingertips and the arm slides down my waist to my legs lifting me up and I look into Sam's beautiful green/blue eyes still y smile stays as he brings his lips to mine

"Ah" I gasp flying up in Jake's bed he was asleep on his stomach but I felt bad as I wake him up

"You okay?" he asks his chest was bare I was grateful I was in only a thin tank top and some booty shorts and him in only sweats

"Yeah fine" I smile reassuringly kissing him and he smiles and pulls me down next to him. I was in deep trouble I was dreaming about _Sam and god knows what were going to do _

"_Hey Jake?" I say aloud _

"_Hmmm?" he says into the pillow still trying to fall asleep _

"_I love you" I say and he pulls away with a tired smile, we had said it plenty of times but I think he was happy when I said it, I was too when he said it _

"_Love you too" he smiles kissing me _

"_Sorry to wake you up sweetie, night" I say and place his head back on the pillow but am to afraid of who'd I see when I close my eyes. _

"_Hey Natalie called for you" Jake says as I walk into the kitchen he was talking to Quil and Embry _

"_Oh you know it was her?" I ask and he shakes his head no _

"_No it was that number" he says _

"_Oh um I'll go see who it was then" I walk away scared of who called. _

"_Hey did any of you call?" I ask when- of course- Sam answers _

"_Um yeah I did just wondering if you got home safe" he says _

"_Oh yeah thanks" I say _

"_No problem" he says _

"_Did I wake you up?" I ask he sounded tired _

"_Um not really I couldn't sleep" he answers and I laugh _

"_You sound dead dude" I smile _

"_Okay you caught me" he laughs I laugh with him, not good I was way to comfortable around him._

"_Well nighty night" I smile _

"_Bye Kia" he says softly _

"_Bye Sam" I choke out and hang up quickly tossing my phone at the bed and travel out back into the Living room where Jake, Embry, and Quill were playing video games good I needed to do some major soul searching. _

_After an hour of listening to some sappy love songs Jake walks in _

"_Hey" he smiles at me_

"_hey" I smile back. _


	17. Kia and Jake dance

**This chapter made me laugh b/c jake knows the words to Starstrukk :D if you don't know the song it's by 3OH!3 i love them but i like the katy perry version more she sings it with them. This chapter has some of my favorite songs so you might wanna search em' so the chapter makes sense :)**

* * *

"What are you listening to?" he asks

"Oh um just 3OH!3" I say changing it quickly from Celine Dion

"Starstrukk?" (**AN: Ring any bells hmmm? :D)** he smiles

"Favorite song" I smile and he takes one ear bud

"Just set them up, Just set them up, Just set them up, to knock them down" I sing to him and he laughs

"L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce" he says removing the ear bud and finding a shirt

"You know the song?" I smile

"yes" he smiles

"Tight jeans double d's makes your meat go" I smile and he does the cat whistle perfectly

"All the people on the street know" I smile and he whistles

"Iced out, lit-up, make the kid's go" I smile jumping on him again and he smiles doing the whistle again

"Hang on" he sets me down and steps out of the house a few moments September by earth wind & fire starts and I throw my head back laughing and he comes in singing to it and extends his hand and I take it in a second and he spins me into his arms so my back was to him and his arms wrapped around my torso and he dances with me into the living room we were both laughing the whole time.

* * *

"You're my musical soul mate" I smile as Fall for you by Second hand serenade starts he chuckles

"May I have this dance?" he extends his hand

"You can have as many dances as you want" I smile taking his hand and he pulls me closer lacing our fingers wrapping an arm around my waist and I step onto his toes with my own and lean my head on his chest hearing his heart thump softly and smile.

* * *

"Damn" he mutters as a My Chemical Romance song starts after fall for you, it was the ghost of you

"Leave it" I say still dancing with him and he nods this song reminded me of Hannah when I would visit she would blast the song.

"So you like my mix?" Jake asks sliding his hands down my legs to my thighs lifting me up and I slide my hands into his hair

"Yes I do" I bend down softly resting my lips on his and he presses his harder against mine and my legs wrap around his waist straddling him and I let a small moan out as his tongue glides around my bottom lip and I part my lips letting him in and my stomach tightens as he moans into my mouth and falls onto the couch lying down and I pull away softly giggling as I sit on his stomach knotting my fingers around his shirt pulling him back to me and he chuckles kissing me again his thumbs softly stroking my lower back

"Bedroom?" he pulls away as he was lifting the end of my tank top up and I nod eagerly and he laughs jumping out from under me pulling me off and into his bedroom.

**Heheheehe :D**


	18. Billy catches Kia and Jake

**I like this chapter :D**

* * *

I was smiling like crazy as I push him onto the bed shutting the door shut with my foot sitting on him again and kissing him once more, his hands slide around the trim of my shirt lifting a bit but not fully and I smile pulling away from his lips- reluctantly- and lifting my shirt over my head revealing my black lacy bra and kissing him again and he moans as I move my lips to his jaw and his fingertips glide around my lower back softly and I slide my warm hands under his shirt lifting it off him showing his beautiful torso and I smirk staring at him for a second

"Like what you see?" he asks teasing arrogantly

"Do _you?_" I smile pulling my hair around my shoulders

"Yes" he flips me over so he was atop me

"Good" I whisper pulling his lips back to mine and he fingers the waistband of my shorts

"Jake? Kia?" Billy's voice calls out along with the front door shutting

"Shit!" Jake pulls away

"Ow!" I yelp as he falls pulling me down and I laugh along with him

"Kids?" Billy enters as I pull my tank top back on Jake was caught shirtless still

"Oh um was I er interrupting something?" he asks crossing his arms raising an eyebrow at Jake

"No why?" he smiles

"yeah we were just um you know listening to music" I smile chuckling nervously

"Yeah sure Kia" he nods

"Sorry" I mutter and he nods

"Why don't you guys go to Emily's or something?" he asks

"Okay" Jacob nods and Billy wheels away

"Nice save with the Tank top" he says jumping up extending a hand to me

"Thank you" I smile grabbing his hand and he pulls me up and I peck his lips teasing him by pulling away slowly

"Not cool" he narrows his eyes at me kissing me harder

"Jacob get dressed out here!" Billy calls out making us jump away from each other

"Go" I smile grabbing my clothes and he grabs some exiting fast.

* * *

"So where are we really going?" I ask as were walking hand in hand down the beach me in a tank top and shorts barefoot because the sand was soft and only lip gloss with him in a light thin shirt and some shorts

"Where do you want to go" he smiles staring ahead

"Um I don't know think of something" I smile

"What you don't find this romantic?" he puts his arm around my shoulders

"Yeah I do" I smile hugging his waist

"Let's feel the water" he pulls me toward the water

"You go first" I push him toward the tidal wave that was coming

"Your coming" he pulls me with him into the water and I smile dipping my hand into it and sending the water flying up to him and he laughs wiping it from his face but it drips down his shirt and he cups his hands into the ocean and smiles before throwing it up at me and into my face messing my hair up

"It's on" I smile starting our water war.

* * *

"Okay I think that's enough" I smile after fully drenching him I was already soaked and I was lucky I chose to wear a black tank top

"Fine" he smiles holding my waist beneath his large hands and my fingers lied on his biceps that were dripping and he bends down pressing his lips to mine starting a deep kiss

"Hey Lover boy!" someone calls out and Jake pulls away and we look to find Embry and Quil laughing on the sand and glance at each other confused

"Okay maybe it's not enough" he says glancing to the side and a huge wave splashes us sending us laughing

"C'mon I think were wet enough" Jake grabs my hand and pulls me out of the water

"Thanks for the warning guys" I smile sweetly at them removing my tank top to my bikini top

"No problem" Embry smiles still snickering

"Sam?" Jake asks taking his shirt off to wring it out

"No we just came to see you two" Quil shrugs his hands stuffed in his pockets

"Billy told you to keep an eye us" Jake raises an eyebrow at them

"Yeah" Embry nods

"You idiot we weren't aloud to tell them" Quil rolls his eyes

"So _that's_ what we weren't supposed to tell them, got it now" Embry nods and I just laugh

"You remind me of my sister and I" I smile

"You have a sister?" Quil smiles

"How old is she?" Embry asks and I laugh again

"She's about 16 now how old are you guys?" I ask

"16" Jake answers for them

"Yeah she's turnin 16 this month" I nod

"Hmm does she look like you?" Embry smiles

"Uuum sort of lighter skin, light brown hair, but we do have the same eyes and smile" I smile for them

"Hmm good to know" Quil nods.


	19. Special christmas eve chapter 19

**This is a special Christmas Eve chapter :D**

"Merry Christmas Eve" Jacob wakes me up with a Kiss

"whoa already December 24?" I smile sitting up my hair was probably a mess but he was beautiful like always he had his hair cropped and was soft and he had jeans and a tan shirt on he also had a huge smile with his dark eyes lit up

"Yes" he smiles smoothing my hair back and lifting me in his arms

"What about Billy?" I sit up after my moment of pleasure is over

"He's at Charlie's calm down" he smiles and I melt into his arms.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I smile after getting ready and walk into the kitchen

"I have a present for you" he holds my hips

"Shit!" I pull away and run into his room grabbing my purse

"I'll be back later" I kiss his lips and run out the door.

"So your forgot his present huh?" Bella smiles as I drag her to Port Angeles, Alice just tagged along

"Yes I totally forgot about Christmas" I groan speeding up and they laugh

"What did you always remember Jaspers gift?" I ask Alice and she laughs

"Kia Christmas _is _a shopping time of the year silly" she smiles and I narrow my eyes at her

"Be quiet" I mutter.

"We've been here for six hours and found nothing" I sigh sitting down at a bench

"Kia I have an idea!" Alice smiles and drags me away.

"Where were you?" Jacob smiles as I rush in

"Can't talk need to work on something" I kiss him real quick and run into his room leaving him puzzled in the kitchen with Embry and Quil again.

"Finished!" I smile jumping up from his present I was so excited for him to see it

"Yay!" I smile at the clock it was seven-thirty I could still spend tonight with him

"Jake?" I walk out and laugh he was watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _in the living room and extends his arms for me and I walk over falling in his embrace

"Did everything go alright?" he smiles

"Yes your present is perfect!" I kiss him and he smiles

"Can't wait"he smiles and we turn back to the movie.

"Hey Kids" Billy wheels in with a hat holding mistletoe and I laugh

"Hey Dad" Jake laughs as he puts the hat on Jake

"Can we stick to tradition?" I ask and he nods and Jake pulls my lips to his

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Jake asks after he pulls away

"Either I'm going to Sue's or Charlie's or Charlie can go to Sue's" he nods

"Hmmm we'll probably just visit Sam and Emily" Jacob shrugs and I nod

"I'm tired I'm going to go to bed" I stand up and hug Billy then Jake

"Hang on I need clothes" Jacob stands and follows me inside

"okay see you in the morning merry Christmas" Jacob smiles and kisses me before exiting and I smile pulling my pajamas on and curling up in his bed before falling asleep with a smile.


	20. Special Christmas Chapter 20

**Okay! I'm soooooo soooooorry i'm late my computer was outta wack but yeah you _will _have questions HUGE twist at the end that i may have some troubles with but it's pretty wicked so here you go :D**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Jake runs in with a Santa hat on as I was preparing his present

"Merry Christmas!" I smile and he hugs me

"I'll be right out I'm preparing your present" I smile and he nods and skips out I was guessing he loved Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Billy" I hug him as he was wheeling around in the kitchen

"Merry Christmas Kia" he smiles scrunching his dark eyes up

"I'm going to leave for Sue's right now so I'll see you kids later" he smiles at Jake and I and wheels out of the house

"Okay ready for your present?" I smile and he nods reaching under the tree for something and I run into his room grabbing the large Christmas paper wrapped object out into the living room and his eyes widen as I hand it to him and he hands me a medium sized object that seemed well weight but I wait for him to open mine and he tears the paper off of it revealing a beautiful collage of all of our pictures I took of us starting from our friend pictures to our dating period and some pictures I took at the mall photo place with Bella and to tease him one with Alice, Bella, and I and he laughs at that one

"You did this _last night?_" he asks incredulously and I nod and he smiles pecking my lips and someone knocks on the door and Jake gets up and I set my present aside I want to open it later tonight

"Merry Christmas!" Paul, Quil, Embry, and Seth walking in and I laugh

"Merry Christmas" I smile hugging each of them and feeling Tiny when Jake walks in

"Let's Celebrate!" Jake smiles.

* * *

"Today was fun and I got some good pictures" I smile at Jake that night I hadn't opened my present yet

"yeah it was" he smiles

"Open your present now" he says softly yet his eyes held urgency so I grab the package ripping it off revealing a book that had a smooth surface it was black with a pair of pale hands clutching an apple it had _Twilight _atop it in silver with _The 1 New York Times Bestseller _above that and _Stephanie Meyer _on the bottom

"What's this?" I laugh and he flips it over where in white it read: About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, There was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"W-what is this?" I ask again my smile vanished.


	21. Death Calls

**Okay so sorry for the wait :D**

* * *

"Look" he says and walks out for a second then comes back out holding another package and I rip that one open faster to reveal another smooth black book but with a white flower on it with dripping blood on it.

This one was called _New Moon._

"What are these?" I ask but before he has time to answer the doorbell chimes

"I'll get it" he says quietly leaping off the bed and I nod looking at the book some more

"Kia?" Jacob walks in and I look up meeting his dark eyes

"It's for you" he says and my brows knit together in confusion and I set the book down and walk out finding Dean and Sam on the porch I smile at them but it vanishes as I see the grim looks in their faces one word it takes for me to spring into action: Natalie

"Is she alright?" I ask

"We don't know she's been acting a little distant" Sam says and I groan

"Has she been um _Cutting _herself?" I whisper the word

"No she just has this look. we think you might be able to help" Sam says

"Anything I'll do it" I say before he finishes and spin around to get a bag and enter in on Jacob gazing at our collage

"I have to go to New Jersey it's Natalie" I grab my duffle bag finding the closest clothes of mine I can find

"Will you be back soon?" he asks

"I hope" I smile reassuringly and kiss him real quick

"When I get back you can tell me all about the book" I smile exiting his room and back to Sam and Dean

"I'm ready" I tell them seriously and they lead me back to the Impala.

* * *

"When did it happen?" I ask them as we reach New Jersey

"A few weeks ago" Sam answers

"So you guys have been keeping an eye on her while I have been a horrible best friend and abandoned her?" I ask him and he smirks

"Your not a horrible best friend if you were you wouldn't have came here" he smiles reassuringly he made me feel a lot better about myself

"Thanks Sam" I smile and hug him.

* * *

"Kia?" a voice asks behind me as were stopped at a gas station and I take a deep breath to calm myself and spin around finding my Ex from freshman year Alexander Rivera

"Hey Alex" I smile and in his fierce blue eyes I see he's still crazy about me even as he sweeps his black hair from his eyes and smiles

"Long time no see" he smiles

"Yeah how long has it been? Three years" I nod and he laughs

"You were avoiding me"

"I was not! I didn't know if you still wanted to be my friend!" I defend myself

"Are you still single?" I knew it was coming soon enough

"Um no I have a beau back in Washington" I smile

"Good yeah I'm dating Charlene" he nods

"Wait! Charlene Camille!?!" I ask incredulously

"Yep that's her"

"Alex you guys hated each other how? When? Why?" I question confused at why he would date our worst enemy in eight grade

"Because you left and she was the closest I had to you" he says and I look down with a frown

"By Alex" I say softly and walk back to Sam and Dean who were now waiting by the Impala

"Who was that?" Sam asks

"An old, good friend" I say climbing in.

* * *

"She's inside" Sam says softly as we arrive and their leaning against the car

"Okay I'll be back" I say and run up her steps and walking inside this is how we usually entered each other's houses

"Tayla!" I call out her mothers name

"Becky!" I call out her sisters name

"Nat!" I walk into Natalie's room which was vacant right now hmmm strange.

* * *

**Alex is actually _my _ex who likes my actual enemy her name is Charlene. Actually he's my third best friend :D so he let me use his name for this i didn't really care what Charlene thought *Shrugs* next chapter should be up probably tommorrow i'm excited abou it! **


	22. Goodbye's suck

OMG i'm so sorry my computer lyke crashed then i went back to school and i justy got this thing working again O.o and i _had _to post this cause i'm sorta excited :D

* * *

"I'll wait" I sigh collapsing on her bed humming to myself and smile thinking of earlier today and thinking of things to say to Nat.

A few moments later my smile turns into a frown as something liquid drops onto my forehead and my eyes flutter open and I cry

"Oh god!" I sob seeing my best friend pinned to the ceiling- dead, limp, and lifeless just staring at me her eyes glazed over with a huge gash down her stomach

"Oh god!" I cry again unable to keep my balance and fall to the ground wanting to die with her and sobbing, my chest closing in.

"Natalie why?" I sob harder staring again at my best friend as her blood drops on me then Sam and Dean burst into the room as the ceiling bursts into flames

"No!" I thrash as they try to pull me away

"Natalie!" I cry as they pull me out trying to save me but I wanted to die with my best friend

"I love you Natalie" I whisper as they fully pull me out.

"Why was it her?" I cry on Sam as he's comforting me on the sidewalk while a bunch of people surround the building and the firemen hose it out

"We don't know" he soothes me by rubbing my back

"We gotta kill this son of a bitch" Dean walks up to us

"I know he killed your mom and Sam's girlfriend" I tell them and they're eyes widen

"I need to tell you something" I take a breath gazing at them through my blurry eyes.

After explaining the show to them both of them look pissed but they're voice's says otherwise as they ask how?

"I don't know so is chuck and Becky real?" I ask with a hint of excitement making them both chuckle

"So?!" I ask impatiently

"Yes" Sam nods

"Oh my god I wanna meet her!" I smile then it fades as I remember the supernatural convention episode

"Never mind" I mumble.

"We start the hunt after we drop Kia off" I over hear Dean say as I'm sleeping in the back of the Impala

"I'm coming with you" I sit up indicating I'm awake

"No your not" Dean shoots back

"Am to" I climb over the seat to sit in between them

"No" dean says

"He killed my _best friend_, Sam's _girlfriend_, and your _mom_ we all deserve to see this bastard die and burn in hell for eternity" I say fiercely

"I don't know Kia it's not safe" Sam says quietly

"I. don't. care" I tell him sternly

"Now, do one of you have a phone I can borrow?" I ask and Dean hands one over

"Thank you" I nod climbing over Sam and calling Jake to get his answering machine

"Shit" I mutter hanging up

"Can you take me back to La Push?" I ask and they nod

"In a few days though" I sigh.

After a couple weeks I take care of her funeral of just Me, Dean, Sam, her sister, and her mom with a priest and Tayla holds me as I break down into Sobs seeing Natalie's burned form resting peacefully in the casket her scsarlet hair scattered around.

"Kia you were so great to her and us thank you" Tayla hugs me

"Thank you Tayla I love you, beck, and Natalie and always will" I kiss her cheek and bend down to Becky: Natalie's eight year old sister who was crying as hard as me

"Bye Beck's" I hug her sobbing form and she hugs back

"Love ya chic" I peck her cheek

"Bye Nat" I whisper stroking her coffin breaking down again and Sam leads me away.

"Kia" Jacob sighs opening his window for me and I jump in, it was the middle of the night and I was here to get my stuff

"Hey" I smile

"Have you been crying?" he asks stroking my cheek

"Um yeah" I nod

"Why?" he asks worried

"Because um Natalie sh- she died" I choke out and his eyes widen as he hugs me to his chest and I hug back loving his comfort

"I'm sorry" he whispers to me

"Thanks" I pull away softly, wiping my eyes

"But um sweetie I need to go" I say and he frowns

"What?" he asks his voice still soft

"Natalie she died from demon's and I need to find the bastard who did this" I tell him gathering my items

"She what?" he asks giving me a look

"I knew you wouldn't understand but I _will _be back as long as you still love me" I smile

"I will _always _love you" he says and I kiss him then hug him

"Goodbye Jake" I whisper clutching my phone in my hand and escaping out his window before hearing him whisper bye Kia and I run back to the Impala about to break down again.

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow because i have a day off tomorrow :D**


End file.
